


Too Much

by HircumIrrumator



Category: Space Ghost - Fandom, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, The Brak Show (Cartoon)
Genre: Another one of those old works, Grinding, Implied Sensory Processing Disorder, M/M, NSFW, That could go along with autism or adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircumIrrumator/pseuds/HircumIrrumator
Summary: It can all get to be too much for Brak sometimes.





	Too Much

It can all get to be too much for Brak sometimes. Too much to feel. Too much body. Too many nerve endings firing all at once.

Some days he’s happy to be a limpet. If he and Moltar could get any closer they’d be sharing organs.

On other days, he can’t.

 

Moltar knows that flinch.

The other thing that is too much for Brak on these days is talking with words. Instead, he talks with his body.

So Moltar stops his hands from inching up Brak’s thighs. He moves from between them, shifting until he’s sitting up and Brak is leaning against him.

“You need a break?”

Brak shakes his head from side to side.

“Want me to keep going down there?”

Another head shake. No.

“You wanna stop?”

No.

“You wanna come?”

No.

“You want to cuddle?”

Brak nods against Moltar’s chest. He sighs. He shifts, moving and repositioning himself until all of his weight is on Moltar. The taller man shifts back just slightly, being his arm up and around the cat, fingertips fluttering up the small of his back and rubbing through ginger fur.

With this motion, Brak shuffled against him, and his cock drags against the front of Moltar’s suit. His mouth slips open, letting slip something between an exhale and a groan. Moltar shivers. He moves his free hand from his side and between the two, taking hold of Brak’s member and smearing beads of precum onto his gloves.

Brak jerks against him, shuddering, and that’s all it takes.

Moltar, meanwhile, barely breaths as he watches Brak unfold. He waits for the smaller man’s trembling and twitching muscles to calm.

Coming back to himself, Brak pushes his head into Moltar’s chest, rubbing his cheek against him, and it gets to be too much for Moltar. Too much want, too much need, too much love.

The two of them lie together before drifting; quiet and still.


End file.
